


Family Affair

by ssa_archivist



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Love Requited. Set almost two years later. Lex has to deal with unwanted guests  after Lena Luthor's kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

## Family Affair 

by babychan

[]()

* * *

Family Affair 

Lex Luthor sat on his chase in the middle of his enormous walk in closet and stared at the hundreds of suits, a couple of hundred cosmopolitan casual shirts and pants, and way too many tuxes and sighed dejectedly. 

He had nothing to wear. 

Well... that wasn't exactly true. He had close to a thousand things to choose from, so he had almost an infinite amount of choices. But they weren't the _right_ choices. These were the clothes of Lex Luthor, not Lex Luthor II. 

Well... 

They were the clothes of both men, since they were one in the same, but the public didn't know that. They _thought_ Lex Luthor II was the American born but Australian raised benevolent, philanthropist, and down to earth son of a tyrant, who had an alien husband and half alien daughter. 

But they didn't _know_ him. 

Besides the husband and the father part, the rest was a bunch of crap. And he sure as hell wasn't benevolent! That was Clark dragging his ass to things like soup kitchens and Adopt-a Lot programs that demanded his _time_ and _energy._ It was good PR, but Lex hated it. He was more content with giving large, but trinkets, amount his hard earned money to those types of charities and then never thinking about them again. 

However, this perceived "image" of who he was _did_ give him an idea of what he was going to wear downstairs. And Lex knew that he needed his image for all it was worth right now, because some of his secrets were brought to the light. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lex walked down the grand staircase of his 100+ room mansion, then through a labyrinth of marble corridors until he reached the semi-formal den. Immediately at his arrival the entire room got quiet and turned to stare at him. 

Lex bit in insides of his cheek to keep himself from scowling at his unwanted company. Instead, he feigned a timid nervousness and brushed out the nonexistent wrinkles in his tee-shirt and jeans. JEANS! Lex _hated_ wearing jeans, and he has _always_ hated them with a passion. They made him feel....naked and in a bad way. But right now he had to wear them like they were the most comfortable thing in the world because jeans were something the "down to earth" Lex Luthor II wore. 

Lex looked past everyone, and ignored the scrutiny in their glare, until his eyes found his husband and daughter. The bald trillionaire made certain, as he walked into the room and through the crowd of spandex clad people, to pretend to be awed and perhaps a bit intimidated by the powerful beings in the room. However, inwardly he was furious that these....these super FREAKS were in his home! He sure as hell didn't invite them over. Hell no! He would never invite them to his HOME. He might be obsessively in love with Clark but that didn't mean he had to accept his husband's _friends_. 

Clark didn't accept _his_ friends. Not that he had any, but his husband didn't even allow his associates into their home. So it wasn't fair that the _entire_ Justice League was now deep inside the Luthor mansion. 

Crystal eyes bore into emerald, but Clark wasn't going to deal with his husband's silent tantrum. He heard enough of Lex's bellowing upstairs, in their room, when he was showering and getting dressed. So Clark purposely ignored him and shifted his gaze back to the person he was talking too. It wasn't like _he_ invited them here either, so Clark wasn't going to take the blame for their home being turned into a Justice League Headquarters. The members of the Justice League just so of... followed them back to the mansion after they rescued their daughter from Lex's insane ex fiancee and her army of Alpha Centurions. Moreover, Clark felt that Lex shouldn't care that they were here. If it wasn't for the Justice League's help, they wouldn't have been able to get their daughter back. 

The Contessa turned out to be every bit as manipulative and evil as Lex used to be, and she was as resilient as a cockroach. She was a formidable opponent, and it was a hard battle that took everyone's effort to rescue Lena. So in Clark`s opinion, Lex should be bending over backwards to make sure that the members of the Justice League were comfortable instead of complaining that they were there. 

Too bad Lex didn't agree. 

"Excuse me, mate. " Lex asked softly in his false yet perfect Australian accent. The man in front of him was the last, but biggest, obstacle to conquer before he reached his husband. 

At Lex's request, the man adorned in black leather glided to the left and out of his way without protest, but kept a steely gaze trained on him. 

Lex made doubly sure not to slip back into any old mannerisms in front of _this_ super hero. This Justice Leaguer knew him almost as well as Clark did. For _this_ hero was also one of his ex lovers. Actually, if it wasn't for _this_ person's penchant for disappearing acts in the midst of the night, Lex could have ended up spending the rest of his life with this man. This..Batman. 

But _this_ Lex wasn't supposed to know that or who Batman truly was. So Lex played dumb and focused his attention on his beloved husband and daughter. 

"Dada." His baby girl chirped happily and reached for him. 

Lex held his hands out to receive his dearly loved child but could tell, by the way Clark shifted her away from him that his husband wasn't going to give her up any time soon. If ever. 

Lena was missing for two days and it had only been a little over an hour since they got her back. Lex would easily admit that the two days his baby was missing was the worst two days of his entire extended life. He had never felt so helpless and so much like a failure in his entire life. 

When Lena Luthor was taken, it was a shock to the whole world. The question everyone kept asking was HOW, in the world, could someone steal the child of two of the most powerful people in the whole planet?! 

Very easily, so it seems. 

It happened on a Wednesday and _everyone_ knew that at lunch time, on Wednesdays, Lex Luthor would leave work early to have a picnic lunch with Kal-El and their child under the statue of Edna Luthor, in the Cherry Grove section of Centennial Park. The famous couple had been doing this since before Lena was born. Therefore, it only took a little planning for a band of hired guns to cause enough disturbance, in hearing but not in visual distance, to gain and keep the former Superman's attention. The offenders didn't even worry about the alien taking his child with him because they knew about the Luthor hired Nanny. Her name was Anita Bavers and she went everywhere Kal-El Luthor went so she could take care of the Luthor child, just incase the former hero was needed to stop a catastrophe from happening. So while Kal-El flew off to save the world, he left Lena in the capable and loving hands of her nanny. Unfortunately, what Kal-El didn't expect was that while he was off regulating things, the Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza would slip in with her top henchmen and attack and kill their nanny and steal his child. 

The Contessa timed the abduction perfectly. She made sure enough time had passed so not to attract Kal-El's attention, but she purposely allowed time to lapse to make sure that Lex got to Cherry Grove in only enough time to see her slip through some kind of portal and disappear with his child in tow. 

It was a perfectly laid out plan. 

It was the show of Lex's fury that grabbed Clark's attention from the bad guys he was manhandling and back toward the park. Clark had known of Lex's powers, he had just never seen it displayed to such an enormous degree. What he witnessed was a psychokinetic power so powerful, and so great, that it literally frightened the super being. When Clark reached the park, it looked like a tornado had plowed through, but not. Because _Lex_ was the tornado, and he stood, screaming, in the undisturbed eye of it, with a bloodied, unmoving Anita in arms. It was everything else, outside of that protected circle, that was in complete chaos. Unfortunately, Clark was just as upset after realizing that Lena was missing, so he didn't calm his husband down until _after_ the reporters arrived. Therefore _everyone_ witnessed Lex's awesome powers. 

Not even an hour later, Wonder Woman had landed, in her invisible jet, on top of one of the two LexCorp Towers. She said that she had come to offer her services to the Luthor's to help find their child. Ten minutes later Batman arrived in his jet and did the same. Clark was grateful that his two best friends would help them despite the past. Lex was appreciative as well, but he wasn't blinded by their proclaimed "duty" and "friendship." Lex knew that they were there to find out just how he was able to create that explosion of power in the park. He also knew that it was better to have it out, than have them scrutinizing every move he made. So without them even asking, he told them. He told them truth. 

Well, part of the truth. 

Lex was no dummy. He knew that if the world found out that Clark's Matrix could change an ordinary person into a super being then everybody and their mother would be trekking up to Antarctica to find the Fortress. Instead, Lex told Clark's super friends another true fact to why he could do what he did. He told them who his mother was. He informed them that his "mom" was Super Girl. 

**SUPER GIRL?!!!**

It was a surprise to Clark too, seeing how he didn't find out this tidbit of information until _after_ Lena was born. However, Lex explained it to his husband that the only reason he used her DNA was to eradicate the cancer which corrupted his genes. He needed her DNA so that he could live a long and healthy life. But most of all,.... Lex Luthor needed her DNA so he could acquire _powers_

And he got them. 

Before Lex II ever went to Antarctica, and was changed by the Matrix, Lex was a changed man. His new body was stronger, faster, smarter, it healed faster and it took more for him to get injured, but that wasn't all. Much to his calculated delight, his cloned body also had the ability to use telekinesis, generate blasts of mental energy, and cast short-range psychokinetic force fields to protect himself from harm. 

Just like his Super Girl "mother" a.k.a. Linda Danvers. 

Linda Danvers was Martha and Jonathan's other adopted child. Clark's adoptive sister. The Kent's had adopted the young woman during the first year of Clark`s career as "Superman." Linda came from a parallel universe and sought the super hero out. It turned out that she came from a world that had no Superman but was still being attacked by Kryptonian criminals. Moreover, in her universe, Lex Luthor wasn't an evil megalomaniac. He was a benevolent scientist who was one of the leaders fighting against the aliens. He was also the scientist who created her out of protomatter to save the world. 

Lex knew that revelation was hard on his husband because it meant that Clark created the evil man he became. Clark felt that if he would have never landed on earth and changed Lex's appearance, so dramatically, then _Luthor_ wouldn't have become a malicious, vindictive, and power hungry man. Clark felt extremely guilty because he felt that the evil path Lex proudly walked was the result of his _coming_ to this planet and not just the result of Lionel Luthor's untimely death. 

Lex would be lying if he didn't agree with Clark's line of reasoning when he first heard Linda's story. It wasn't until later, when she included the fact that his mother was still _alive_ did Lex realize that his path of destruction wasn't just about Clark. Even before he remembered that he had met Clark, Lex was trying to kill himself with the crazy shit of his youth. He wanted to join his mother and brother in death. It turned out that it was because of Clark's arrival that Lex was still alive. Because of the meteor shower, his enhanced immune system and ability to heal quickly was what kept him alive after all his hell raising. 

But back to the subject at hand, once Lex revealed to Batman and Wonder Woman that his "mother" was Super Girl, Batman immediately called her to find out if it was true. His bastard ex lover didn't even _warn_ them that he did this or that she was coming. 

Super Girl's arrival was probably the most awkward experience in Lex's life. It wasn't that Lex needed time to prepare but Clark did. He and his sister weren't exactly on the best of terms. 

Clark's and Linda's rivalry started _in_ that parallel world, or pocket universe, as so Lex calls it. It turned out that not only was the Lex Luthor of that world, truly a caring and wonderful man, he was also in a committed relationship with Super Girl. He was so committed, in fact, that he fought and _died_ trying to protect Superman and Super Girl. Or actually _her_. Lex died protecting _Linda_ , and he breathed his last breath giving _her_ a tender kiss on _her_ lips to say I love you and goodbye. 

Needless to say, Clark got insanely jealous. It actually fueled his rage to kill those criminals. 

To this day, Clark was _still_ upset that the _other_ Lex did that. And in front of him too!! In Clark's opinion, the Lex of that world was just rubbing the fact that they weren't together anymore, in his face . 

Unfortunately, the Lex of _this_ world had to continually remind his husband that it wasn't _him_ who used his last breath to say I love you to someone else, so it shouldn't matter. Lex also had to remind his stubborn husband that there _was_ no Clark Kent of that world, so there was no break up to taunt. Unfortunately, Clark refused to acknowledge that logic because it didn't matter to him which Lex it was. _All_ Lex's, no matter which universe, were supposed to be _his_. So therefore, Lex got punished for being a jerk in another universe whenever Clark remembered that incident. 

Which was often. 

When the Lex Luthor of that universe died, Linda sort of lost it and turned into a mental vegetable. Clark understood her pain. He went through something similar when _his_ Lex left him. So he swallowed his jealousy and took pity on her. Her world was dead. Even though the criminals were taken care of, no one else survived the war. As a result of this tragedy, he brought her to his world and asked his parents to take care of her. 

Just like with Clark, the Kent's adopted Linda without hesitation. Martha and Jonathan helped her rehabilitate, and they loved her like a daughter who was of their own flesh and blood. Unfortunately for the Kent`s, like their son, Linda was in love with Lex Luthor and when she saw him on TV, giving a press conference, she left them that same day to be with him. More unfortunate was the fact that Linda thought Luthor would be like the Lex of her world. 

Impressed with his other self's creation, the criminal mastermind allowed the delusional Super Girl to believe whatever the hell she wanted to. It wasn't hard to be good to her. Linda's innocence's reminded him of Clark as so did her powers. The only difference was that she never lied to him. She actually went out of her way to please him. They stayed together for over a year too. Which _royally_ pissed off Clark. 

It was sibling rivalry to the worst extreme and Lex enjoyed being the wedge that broke up their happy family. The rivalry was so bad in fact, that despite the two superpowers fighting on the same side, even the press knew that there something up between Superman and Super Girl. Especially after Superman voted _against_ allowing his adoptive sister into the JLA. 

However, his victory backfired when Lex Luthor created Team Luthor, a band of would-be hero's just to spite him and please her. 

Yes _her_. 

Lex and Linda's relationship didn't work out in the long run, but Clark still wouldn't let him forget that transgression. 

But in the young looking tyrant's defense, if Lex would have _known_ how long Clark held onto his jealousy, he wouldn't have messed with Linda. He wouldn't have messed with _anyone_. Lex would have opted to stay single until he and Clark made up and got back together. 

Lex left his thoughts and looked at Batman and bit back a smirk. Apparently, Bruce was wise enough to keep their past relationship a secret as well, seeing how he was one of Superman's best friends. Lex looked at his husband and smiled like a shark. He had no intention of ever informing his husband of it either. 

When Clark quirked a curious brow, Lex quickly changed his expression and silently pleaded with his eyes to hold his baby girl. He _really_ wanted to hold Lena, his arms and heart ached to hold her close. Regrettably, Clark was in maternal protective mode like you wouldn't believe. So Lex's request was silently denied when Clark shifted Lena even further away from him. The tyrant sighed sadly then made himself content with running his fingers through the bright crimson locks of Lena's hair and kissing her tiny forehead. Clark was lucky that Lex adored him so much and because of that adoration Lex didn't have the heart to pry her away from him. 

"I love you, Lena." Lex whispered but still in that false accent. 

Besides Bruce, who was standing right in front of him, there were members of this League whose super hearing rivaled Superman's. That is, before Superman had his hearing altered so that he couldn't hear as well anymore. Lena responded to his declaration by jabbering some baby talk which included a mixture of English and Kryptonian words. However, he understood, exactly, what she was saying. It was... 

"I want to get down!" 

Lex looked at Clark as a silent advocate for his baby girl, but his husband purposely ignored him, and their daughter words, as he shifted Lena so that she was resting higher in his grip and a little bit further away from his tiny protruding belly. 

The sight of Clark's stomach still made Lex's breath catch in his throat, and not only because he found his husband irresistibly attractive when he was pregnant. It was because Lex couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad. Again. The mere thought of another child in their life made him giddy with joy. Even though outwardly you could never tell. 

He is after all, a Luthor. 

"Kal-El was telling me about your future expansions into Gothom. Is this true?" 

Lex shifted his focus away from his thoughts, and Clark's stomach, and looked up at the masked man. "Yes. I want to make the city great again. I felt it was a shame when they declared it a No Mans Zone." 

"And what makes you think that _you_ can do it where so many others have failed?" Batman almost growled. 

"You mean like Bruce Wayne?" Lex smirked. "I am a Luthor, Batman, and Luthor`s never fail at anything. So if I say that I will make Gothom great again, I will." 

Clark looked at his husband as if he were crazy! Lex _knew_ better than to coax Bruce. But in Lex's defense, he didn't _mean_ to say that. It sort of slipped out. There had always been a rivalry between the Wayne's and the Luthor's. Even when the two men were lover's, they still played off the family feud. So it wasn't malice, it was habit. 

Unfortunately Batman wasn't in a playful mood. He took what Lex said as an insult to what he had accomplished; because everyone knew that if it wasn't for Bruce Wayne _and_ Batman Gothom would have been in a lot worse state. 

"I'll be watching you, Luthor." Batman all but growled. 

"I don`t doubt it." Lex drawled un-perplexed in his false accent. He almost regretted playing this game when dark blue eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on the larger man's lips. Almost. It was a rare thing indeed to outwardly be able to annoy Bruce. These types of victories were to be cherished. 

If the new leader of the Justice League was going to say anything else, it died on his lips when Linda showed up. 

Linda, Linda, Linda.... 

Can anyone say dead man walking? 

Lex left his mental gloating and now made himself focus on the situation at hand. He was now surrounded by the only three people, in the entire world, who knew his mannerism better than he knew them himself. Of course, he didn't have to worry about Clark telling his secret. But the way Bruce was now looking at him, scrutinizing him and the way Linda kept searching his eyes for .. who the hell knew, it was a bit unnerving. 

The bald man had taken the easy route when he explained to Linda how he and she were related. He didn't tell her his true identity. He played the role of her "son." Her test tube baby. Lex knew that she would believe him. She was after all, very naive; even more so than Clark had ever been. Also, Lex's "birth" was very similar to the reason why he and she broke up in the first place. 

He had cloned her. 

A hundred of her, to be exact. 

Lex still felt it was a shame that they all came down with an unpredicted Clone Disease. He was certain that he had his calculations right when he created them. They young looking tyrant looked at his "mother's" pretty face and sighed inwardly at the memory of watching her clones die. They really would have been the perfect army to take over the world with. 

Ahhh...but he digresses. 

When Linda arrived after Lena`s kidnapping, Lex was forced to explain what his "father" had done. So while Clark was out scouring the planet for their child, Lex was in his LexCorp office, explaining the origins of his life to Super Girl, Batman and Wonder Woman. 

Everything he said was a lie, of course, but they didn't know that. Lex was a master in the art of deception, but even he was surprised that Batman bought his story so easily. But then again, he was talented at his craft. He kept the lie simple and logical. Everyone knew of Super Girl's relationship with the elder Lex Luthor. Everyone also knew of the elders need for power or the ability to control powerful things. So it made since that the tyrant would conceive a child with Super Girl. It wasn't like Wonder Woman was spreading her legs for him. Moreover, after the failed attempts with the SG Clone's and Bizzaro, everyone knew that Lex Luthor had the technology, even if it was a failed technology, to clone people. So, again, it made perfect sense that he would be successful in, not cloning a human, but creating a child out of... shall we say... invirto fertilization. It also made sense that Lex Luthor would keep said child a secret. By Super Girl's own tearful admission, she told Lex II that if she would have known he was born, she would have rescued him from his father. That statement only further fueled the "truth" of his lie. The "late" Lex Luthor knew that there would have been a custody battle for the Luthor heir. He also knew that with his past of megalomania, and his constant fights against truth, justice and all that was Superman he would have lost his parental rights over his child. No one wanted to see _another_ Lex Luthor born into the world, especially if Jr. had Superman's powers because it would have meant the end of them all. 

When the room became quiet, Lex knew that was where their train of thought was going, so he assured them that he rarely ever saw his "father" and when he did, he found him to be extremely brilliant but insanely paranoid. 

Lex stressed the fact that he thought his "father" was insane. He had no qualms about insulting his other self, especially when it kept his present self safely under the radar. 

Lex then went on to tell them that he was raised by a God fearing woman named Agnes Wright. Lex knew that after that impromptu meeting, Bruce and Wonder Woman immediately contacted the woman, but he wasn't worried. Agnes was brainwashed and had new memories implanted of her tenure as the Luthor nanny. So in the end, the two head Justice Leaguers believed him. They had no choice. Lex had enough details of his "past" and a whole town of brainwashed alibis, who would swear on their mother's grave and go to their death believing that they knew him. He even had _pictures_ of his twenty year existence. Lex had all the bases covered, and the Justice League could research his life in Australia until they were blue in the face because Lex left no opening for mistake. 

If the tyrant wasn't anything, he was thorough. 

When they asked him why he didn't let people know of his powers. Lex answered with a question. 

"Why don't you reveal _your_ true identity to the world?" 

That shut them up pretty quickly. 

Ultimately, they believed that he was indeed Lex Luthor and Super Girl's son. They also believed that he was a better man than his father. Unfortunately, the Justice League was now going to keep a closer watch on him. He was a Luthor after all, but worse yet, he was a Luthor with _powers_. 

When Clark and Bruce started talking again. Lex let his gaze fall on the people in the room. Immediately, his focus trained on Plastic Man and not even a second later, he remembered when the asshole impersonated the Joker and infiltrated the Injustice Gang. 

HIS gang! 

Lex inwardly scowled. God, he hated that bastard. He hated all of these bastards!! Because _all of them_ had foiled at least one of his plans at one time or the other. 

Memories of their smug faces after their destruction of his multimillion dollar labs flooded his thoughts, and it fueled is desire to get them out of his house. Yes, he wanted them to _leave!_ Now! There was no reason for them to be here, and they were making him feel uncomfortable. And why in the hell should _he_ feel uncomfortable in his _own_ home?! Didn't they understand that after a family crisis, all people wanted to do was hold there love ones close and be alone their _family_?!! 

Lex looked at the company that he was in and realized that was a stupid question. Of course _these_ people wouldn't understand the importance of family at a time like this, because most of these meddling super freaks were either orphans, estranged from there families, widowed, single or divorced! In short, they were loners, who had nothing better to do than bother future conquers and hang out in the Luthor mansion. 

Lena's whine of frustration pulled him out of his mental rant, and Lex shifted his gaze just in time to see his daughter frantically trying to pry herself from Clark's grip. 

"I think she wants to get down Cla-- Kal-El." Super Girl said to her brother. It was hard for her not to use his adoptive name, but she understood that Clark Kent was "dead." She pretty much received the same treatment from the Kent's when she left them for a Luthor too. She also didn't worry about Bruce catching her slip up. She already knew that he knew who Superman was. 

"I think I know what my daughter wants." Clark snapped at his sister, only to have his conviction shattered when Lena cried out. 

"Down! Mama! Down!" 

Clark looked at his red haired daughter like she betrayed him. Linda tried but failed to hide her smug smirk, and Lex outwardly sighed. This was going to be a long...LIFE because Linda had already stated that she wanted to be apart of her son's and grandchildren's life. 

However, if Clark asked it of him, Lex would gladly tell Linda to fuck off. Clark was the love of his life and no request was ever too great. Even if it was to entertain a house full of super freaks who would hang him by his toenails if they found out who he _truly_ was. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the future outcome, Clark had decided to try and reconcile with Linda. Both being shunned by their parents, they were the only family that they had left. Yet, despite the olive branch being laid out on the table, Lex knew that their reconciliation would take time. Especially since the two were glaring at each other right now. 

Clark tore his gaze away from Linda and slowly, and reluctantly, put his daughter down. When her little feet touched the floor, the pint sized mighty tot gave her mom a look as if asking permission if she could leave. It was hard but Clark reluctantly gave it to her and not even a second later, Lena was gone, zooming around the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. 

Lex watched his daughter protectively as she looked and analyzed all the strangely clad people in the room. 

"I don't think that the kidnapping emotionally scarred her. She seems like she is doing okay." Batman acknowledged as he watched the little scion boldly walk over to Hawk Girl. 

"I hope you're right." Lex sighed out with melancholy hope, before he could stop himself. 

Clark furrowed his brow knowingly as he watched his daughter. He knew _that_ look. Lex and Lena shared many of the same facial mannerisms and that intense look on his daughter's face was the same exact one her father always gets when he is in his lab and he wants to observe something more closely. Now the questions were: What did his daughter want a better look at, and what was little Lena going to do about it? 

The four adults watched Lena softly pet and analyze the woman's large wings, then after the little girl gained the woman's trust, she pulled one of the feathers out with the speed that beset a Kryptonian child. 

"Ouch!" The four adults, watching, cringed in unison. 

The part bird woman bristled but did not get angry as she quickly crouched down to the little girl's height and gently admonish her behavior. She allowed Lena to keep the feather, but she told her that it wasn't nice to pull her wings. 

The sight of Lena getting punished, even if she wasn't really, infuriated Lex ,and he was about to stomp over there and tell that bird bitch off . But Clark subtlety grabbed his hand and stopped him as he said to Batman. "I'm sure she'll be okay. But just incase, we're still going to keep her close. She'll probably sleep in our room for the next few nights...Just to make sure she doesn't have any nightmares." 

Lex glared at Hawk Girl as she gently caressed Lena's cheek before she sent his daughter on her way. However, he had heard what his husband said and he knew that Lena sharing a bed with them was more for Clark's comfort more than anything. He didn't mind though. Clark's admission just saved him from having to suggest it. 

"My word, your daughter is fearless!" Linda chuckled as she watched Lena walk away from Hawk Girl, just to walk over to Martian Manhunter and pull on his cape. 

It took a few tugs but the little red head finally got the _very_ intimidating and _very_ scary looking green man's attention. Manhunter was about a foot taller than Clark and hundred pounds heavier, in muscular weight. 

And did I mention that he was _green_ and he looked mean as hell? 

Manhunter wasn't someone grown men would willingly approach without feeling a bit, okay a lot afraid. But Lena sauntered over to him and demanded that _he_ took notice of _her_. When Martian looked down at the little heiress, he didn't give her the pleasant "oh isn't she adorable" face that people usually gave Lena . He didn't smile, but he didn't _not_ frown either. The look he gave her was rudely impassive, and it upset the little scion. 

In retaliation, Lena looked up at the green alien, narrowed her emerald eyes, and gave him her best Luthor scowl. Her fearless action's only served to amuse him, so he played along and frowned right back at her. This only made the little girl angrier and she jutted her chin out, placed her tiny hands on her hips and glowered at him. She was _not_ going to be intimidated. She was a Luthor after all. 

Clark laughed and shook his head at the sight of his 15 months daughter's actions and softly nudged his husband in the ribs. "She got that from _your_ side of the family!" 

"I agree." Batman affirmed flatly yet good humouredly as he watched the little girl. Lena truly was fearless, and she reminded him of Lex, when they went to Excelsior Prep. 

Super Girl just laughed out loud when Manhunter matched her scowl only to have Lena deepen hers and growl at him.. 

Lex smirked at the spectacle that was quickly gaining the attention of everyone in room. Because of Lena antics, he felt a sense of relief sweep through him. He knew that his daughter was going to be alright. But then again, how could she not? Lena was not only a Luthor but and El as well. 

Now with that settled, Lex had other matters to concern himself with. Like the interviews for his new security team; or what he was going to say to the army of reporters that were camping outside of the mansion gates; or most importantly.... How in the hell, he was going to get these super freaks out of his home! 

the end. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Superman DC Comics and Smallive do not belong to me and I make no money from my fanfiction. (sigh)


End file.
